It's always been you
by WeWereMeantToLiveForSoMuchMore
Summary: James and Lily stories from year 1 to 7 I will have 3 chaps on each year. ENJOY! pairings: JAMESxLILY, SIRIUSxOC, REMUSxOC and slight FRANKxALICE
1. 1st year pt 1

**A/N: Okay, Since there are some scenes in HP and the deathly hollows. I'm gunna skip over those and just have the charicters refer to them. If you didn't read the book. I suggest you don't read this. Thnx :)**

**James's POV**

"Bye mom, bye dad." I said as I hugged my parents goodbye. My mom was crying and my dad was comforting her as I turned away from them and looked up at the large train, steam pouring over the top. I started walking towards the closest open door when I heard my name being called. I turned around, once again.

"We love you." My mom said.

"I love you too." I looked at both of them for the last time until winter and I turned back to the train and pulled my lugage and pet owl, Griff, with me. I climbed onto the train and started walking when I spotted a cabin with only one other boy, who looked to be my age, in it. He had longish black hair and from what I could see, dark eyes. "Hey." I said, walking in.

"Hey." The boy looked up. "I'm Sirius. Are you A first year?"

"Yeah. I'm James. Can I sit here?"

"Yeah, sure." I sat down and we started talking until another boy around our age walked in, i turned to look at him and studied him. He had blond hair and green eyes.

"Hullo." He said.

"Hi." I responded.

"I'm Remus. This is my first year at Hogwarts."

"I'm James and this is Sirius. We're first years, too." Sirius nodded at him. "Uhmm. Sit down if you'd like."

"Cool." Remus responded and we started up a conversation, again. A little while later a tubby boy with blond hair, called Peter, joined us and then another depressing looking boy who didn't even introduce himself, sat in our cabin near the door, looking as if he didn't want to be there. A long time later I saw out of the corner of my eye the door open but I didn't pay much attention, until I heard the word Slitherin.

I turned and saw a red haired girl with stunning green eyes talking to the depressed boy. 'She's pretty. I guess.' I thought to myself.

**Lilly's POV**

I walked out of the train. Apperently I didn't need to take my luggage, so I walked over to a man who was calling "First years" and was immediately sorted into a boat with a few other students. The castle was increddible. When I got inside a woman began speaking to us.

"You will soon be sorted into your houses. Your houses are to be your families for the next 7 years." The woman said. I walked inside and the cieling is what first caught my eye. It was incredible, dressed like the nightime sky.

"Adams, Malorie." I shot my head down from the cieling and looked to see a man holding out a hat and a girl walking up, sitting on a stool and the hat being placed on her head.

"Slytherin!" The hat shouted and a table farthest to my left began cheering. 'How interesting.i I thought. I, then, payed close attention to the sorting. When that boy, Sirius, I think he's called, who I saw on the train was sorted into Gryfindor, the entire school gasped, including a few of the teachers. One slytherin girl in an older year even shreeked and screamed "That traidor!"

"Evans, Lily." I heard. I gulped and walked up to the stool. The hat was placed on my head and said aloud

"Hmm..brains, certainly, but also a very distinct bravery. It must be...GRYFINDOR!" I sighed and shot off the stool and over to the table that was cheering. I glanced at Severus and gave him a shy smile that said 'sorry' as a girl shifted right to let me sit.

When the sorting was all over and everyone was eating I began thinking about the sorting. Slytherin: Malorie Adams, Chamber Eeron, William Madison, Jenna Taylor, Natalie Velms, David Zane and Claire Zane. Ravenclaw: Gregory Blaine, Roxanne Dane, Nicole Jones, Jacob McKenzie, Katie Spencer, Jesse Taylor and Christopher Yuve. Hufflepuff: Bree Craine, Thomas Enders, Miles Fitz, Lucas Jones, Carla Mack, Isabella Reynolds, Hayley Reynolds and Kevin Spade. And finally, Griffindor: Sirius Black, Alice Darlin, Frank Longbottom, Remus Lupin, Gabrielle Mint, Danielle Nathan, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter and of course, me.

After I finished my dinner I was told to follow my houses' head boy. I think his name was Ryan Hanes. Anyway, I followed him up to the Griffindor common room and learned the password was 'Sugar Quills', whatever those were. Then he dirrected us up to the rooms and he left the common room.

When I got to my room I saw that my bags were already there against a bed next to a window and a ledge. 'How cool!' I thought.

"Hey." I heard from behind me and turned around to see a girl with long blond hair in a high ponytail and ice blue eyes and a girl with short, curly black hair and brown eyes.

"Uhm. Hi" I said.

"I'm Gabby and this is Danie-." Spoke the blond haired girl

"Dani" The black haired girl cut her off.

"I'm Lily."

"Is this 1st years?" A girl said, bursting in. She had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes.

"Yeah." Gabby answered.

"Thank god! I wasn't listening to what that head guy person said and I just accidently walked into the 3rd year boys duarmatory..surprisingly, they weren't so happy to see me." She said the last part sarcasticly. "By the way, I'm Alice." She added as an after thought. We all stared at her for a few seconds and then burst out laughing.

After we contained ourselves we got ready for bed. "Woah!" I heard. "You wear bras!" I turned around to see a topless(except for a bra) Gabrielle and Danielle in her PJs

"Uhmm yeah." Gabby said, confused. "What? You guys don't?", she looked around at us. We all shook our heads no.

"We don't need them...unlike you, appearently." Alice said, shocked that an 11 year old would have boobs.

I just turned around and continued putting on my PJs.

The next morning we all walked down to breakfast and saw some people already at the Griffindor table. When we sat down, a woman came to us almost immediately and handed us our time tables. I had my first class with all of them. I guess it's like an American version of Homeroom because when I went to it, all of the first year, Griffindors were there.

"Okay. Just socialize for today." The tired looking teacher said, as I sat in a seat in front of Alice. I turned around in my seat to talk to her and started up a conversation until I heard a voice above me.

"Why hello, ladies." Gabby, Dani, Alice and I looked up. In front of us were all the boys in Griffindor. "I'm Sirius." The one who first spoke, spoke again. Sirius had longish wavy black hair and dark green eyes.

"James." Spoke a boy with ruffled brown hair and hazel eyes with the slightest hint of gold in them, cooly.

"I'm Remus. Pleasure to meet you ladies." A boy with blond hair and green eyes spoke. So, there was at least one poilite boy.

"I'm Frank." A brown haired, kind of awkward looking boy, spoke.

"Peter." A lumpy looking boy mumbled.

"I'm Gabby, this is Lilly, Alice and Dani." Gabby said, pointing to all of us, her eyes fixed on Sirius.

**James's POV**

"Dudes! Did you see that blond, Gabby?" Sirius said as we walked into our dorm from dinner.

"What about her?" Remus said, taking out his pijamas.

"Dude! What do you mean 'what about her'? Are you blind? She was totally hot!"

"She's pretty...I guess." Frank said, as if distracted.

"PRETTY? PRETTY? SHE'S A GODDESS!" Sirius said, standing on his bed, angered, and I laughed. "Fine, mates, if there was a girl down there you could get with..anyone, which would it be?"

"None from Griffindor." Remus answered.

"Then who?" Sirius said.

"That pretty Ravenclaw, Katie Spencer, I think her name is. I have a few classes with her, she's my potions parter."

"You mate?" Sirius said, turning to me.

"I guess that Lily girl, she seems alright." I said, thinking of the pretty red head. Even though Gabby was gorgeous, she was too outgoing for me.

"How bout you, Franky boy." Sirius said and I rolled my eyes, he would never give this up, would he?

"Dunno. The Alice girl is cute but she's really hyper." Frank sighed.

"Pete?" Sirius turned to Peter.

"Girls...ick. Not now. We're 11."

"Well, duh! But like next year. I wouldn't get with Gabby this year, but deffinenetly next year or the year after."

"Well in that case-That hufflepuff girl, Isabella seems nice."

"Dude..she's not even hot. If you want hot, go with her twin, Hayley...now she's hot!"

"But she's not as nice, and she just kept whispering with her friends all of transfiguration."

"What's wrong with that?" Sirius sounded amazed that anyone wouldn't like the kind of girls he liked.

"It's just not for me...for you, I guess, but not me." Peter said and then closed the curtains on his four poster bed.

"Look on the bright side, mate." I spoke up and Sirius swirved around to see me talking. "Looks like you got that Gabby girl all to youself."

"Not all to myself." He said and then glared into thin air. "Some 2nd year hufflepuff was looking at her tonight during dinner."

"Goodnight Sirius." I sighed, closed my curtains and got into bed. "Night guys." I shouted from behind my curtains and got a mumble of "Night"'s.


	2. 1st year pt 2

**James's POV**

_Dearest James: Enclosed in this envelope is what muggles call the 'CD player', Troy selected some songs he thought you'd like and he put them onto a 'CD' which he will be sending to you from Grendington. Much Love, Aunt Mary_

I took out the so called 'CD player' and put it on top of the letter, then I took out my next letter.

_James Dude, Troy here from Grendington! Hows Hoggy Hoggy Hogwarts? Any hot babes? hope so for your sake, dude. How's 1st year? It was a pain for me, 3rd year's much better, now that I got a hang of things. I have a girlfriend. She's really cool, her name's Tori. Write Back, Troy. P.S.: Here's the 'CD' thing. they're really cool. I have like a million._

I took out the CD and promised myself to look at it tonight, and to write back Troy and Mary. I got lost in my train of thought until I heard giggling coming from a couple seats down. I turned my head to see Gabby flirting with Sirius. Of course. I rolled my eyes and decided to listen to their conversation out of bordom.

"Oh, your skilled, Sirius." Giggled Gabby, as Sirius caught a grape in his mouth that she threw at him.

"I know." Sirius smirked at her and they gazed into eachothers eyes. Blech. I decided to make a conversation of my own. I turned to look at the other Griffindor 1st years. The only ones not engaged in a conversation were Lily and Peter. In my opinion Peter was kind of depressing so I decided to talk to Lily.

"Hey Lily." She was picking at her food, her head shot up when she heard her name.

"Oh, um, hey."

"Sooo...can you believe it's already March?"

"I know. This year's gone by so fast!" She exclaimed. I couldn't help but stare into her intense big green eyes. She noticed me staring and blushed, so I turned away.

...L.a.t.e.r...

"Dude. Did you not see Gabby flirting with me at breakfast?"

"Yeah Sirius. And I saw you flirting back."

"And _I_ saw that Hufflepuf girl Bree, I think her name is, looking terribley jelous at you and Gabby." Remus added, dully.

"Bree? The brunette with the dimples?"

"Yeah. Her."

"She's cute. But Gabby is HOT." Sirius exclaimed apperently for emphesis.

"Dudes. I gotta write back to the fam so...in the nicest way possible...leave me the hell alone and shut the bloody hell up."

"Kind, James."

"Thanks." I mumbled as I got onto my bed and closed the curtains surrounding the bed.

"So that's how it's gunna be then." Sirius said in mock hurt.

"Yup." I said as I began to write.

_Aunt Mary, Thank you so much for the 'CD player', I got Troys' CD but I have yet to look at the songs. Sincerely, James_

_Troy, Hogwarts is good, no complains except for the ghost of a teacher who helps me get extra sleep ;). There are some hot girls. My mate, Sirius, is obsessed with this really hot girl, Gabby. (He's claimed her) What's Tori look like. Send a picture. Thanks for the C.D. I'll check it out now. Peace, James. _

"Jamesikins. Dinner!" Sirius called in mock loving tone.

"Coming _Mother_" I joked back.

"Well will ya look at that, Jamsey's got his sense of humor back!"

"Well will ya look at that...Sirius has his head...you should all remember it cuz it probably won't be there very long, if he keeps this up."

"Ouch, That hurt right here." Sirius said, patting his heart. "Besides...if you cut off my head all the ladies will cut off yours for taking away my sexiness. But then again I'll still have my hot abs for them, so maybe not."

"Let's just go to dinner, Mate" I rolled my eyes at him.

...L.a.t.e.r...

**Lilly's POV**

"Oh my gosh, Wasn't Sirius even more gorgeous today than usual?"

"Uhm...sure." Alice responded unsurely to Gabby.

"Girls, can you believe our first year is almost over."

"I know, I was talking about it with James this morning."

"Really..." Gabby said as if she knew something I didn't.

"Uhm. Yeah..." I responded in the same tone alice used.

"You know Lily. One of the things Sirius and I talked about was how cute you and James would look togehter."

"What?! Me and...JAMES? How about no."

"Oh come on Lily...give it a chance" Gabby begged.

"Never."

"Fine. Be stuborn then."

"Hmpf"

"You know Lil, she's kinda right." Alice added

"No she's not!" I shouted.

"Oh my god, Gab! You ARE right! I can so picture your baby."

"What? Eew. No"

"Yes! I'm going to draw him! Let's see...James's sexy black hair, your green eyes, your intelegense so glasses...Done!" She said and showed me a picture of exactly what she described. "I'm naming him Lames!"

"Lames?"

"Lilly and James...duh"

"Right..." I said and she hung up the drawng of the child with the word 'Lames' scribbled under.

"Ugh, your annoying!" I said, angrily and shut off the lights.


	3. 1st year pt 3

**Lilly's POV**

"Oh my gosh! Can you believe our first year is over already? I mean, it went by so quickly." Gabby said as she put a newly folded (by magic) sweater in her trunk.

"I know, I completely agree." Dani said as she was putting away some parchment on the top of her pile of clothing and then closed her own trunk.

"Only six more years left." Alice added.

"Yeah, ONLY." Gabby said sarcasticly.

"C'mon guys, it's time for the big feast!" I said excitedly.

"Oh yeah! We get to find out the house cup winner!" Dani said.

"Too bad that Ravenclaw won the quittich cup." Alice said.

"Yeah...too bad." Gabby said, sort of in her own world.

"Let's go." I said and we then left our, almost packed, trunks and went down to the dining hall.

"Oh my goodness! How gorgeous is this!" Alice said as we walked into the overly crowded and extremely decorated, dining hall.

"Very." Gabby said, looking around for a certain someone at the gryfindorr table. "Hey look! There's the guys." She said and we walked towards them. As we neared we noticed James and Remus joking around, Peter playing with his fingers in his lap and Sirius talking to a very pretty older girl.

"Aww, your so cute." We heard her say and Sirius smirked.

"Oh, hello ladies." Sirius said as we sat down with the guys.

"Hi." I said, monotonosly.

"Girls, this is Kayla, she's a 5th year."

"Hey." She said, looking confused at Gabbys' very jelous glare.

"Hi." Dani said covering up for Gabby. "I'm Dani, this is Gabby, Lily and Alice." She said, pointing to each of us., like Gabby normally would.

"Nice to meet-" Kayla started and then got cut off by Professor Dumbledore hitting a glass with a knife.

"Thank you." Professor Dumbledore said once everything quietted down. "I'm sure as you all have noticed...it is the last day of school." He said as some people laughed. "Well then...welcome to our last day feast!" As he said that, food appeared on the tables.

"Well, I'll see you later, Sirius. Nice to meet you, girls. Bye Jamesy." She said, kissing James's head. Immidiately, James ruffled his hair, as if it had become neat from Kayla's touch.

"Who was she?" Gabby asked, slightly less angry because Kayla had kissed James and not Sirius.

"My cousin." James said.

"Dude, you have a hot cousin." Sirius added, but eyed Gabby, looking for jelousy, which he (unless he was blind), found. "Speaking of hot...what was that picture of a girl doing under your bed mate?"

"What picture?" James asked.

"The hot brunette with the icey eyes."

"Oh that's my cousins' girlfriend...remmeber I told you about Troy? Master prankster? Yup, his girlfriend."

"He picks them good."

"I guess." James said.

When we were done with dessert, Professor Dumbledore called our attention once more to anounce the house winner. "Well, I would first like to say goodbye to all of our wonderful 7th years. 7th years, please stand up." He said as they stood and we applaused. "And now the winner...with 176 points, in fourth place, is ravenclaw. With 205 points, in third place is Slytherin. With 240 points, in second place is Gryfindor and with 300 points is Hufflepuff." He said as the Hufflepuffs cheared and everyone else clapped, but secretly groaned.

...L.a.t.e.r...

"Lil, I'm going to miss you so much!" Alice said hugging me goodbye at platform 9 and 3/4.

"Alice! Your chocking me!" I croaked. "It's only going to be three months."

"Haha, bye Lily." She said and then walked over to her parents. When I turned around I saw Gabby talking to Sirius and I realized that I had turned around at the right time. I was in ear shot so I decided to listen in.

"So...you'll write?" Gabby said, hopefully.

"Of course." Sirius smiled a genuine smile at her, the first I've ever seen him give to anybody.

"Cool." She smiled back at him. "So, I'll see you in a few months." She said, a little dejected.

"Yeah." He said with the same sadness but when he caught her eye he smiled, the same smile, again.

"Sirius!" An angry looking woman, with a younger boy, called from far away.

"That's me." Sirius said. "Bye." He said to Gabby and then pulled her into a hug. Putting his arms around her waist and hers around his neck. "I'll miss you so much." I heard him whisper in her ear.

"Me too..." Her voice cracked and he lifted her off the ground to spin her around. Once he put her down he gave her one last, real, smile and then left to the angry woman.

"Well..." I said walking up to Gabby who was watching Sirius walk away. "Still jelous?" I asked.

"Very funny." Gabby said.

"Bye girls." James said, walking over to Gabby and I. Gabby held out her arms for a quick hug from James. James then turned to me. "Bye Lily." He said, softly.

"Bye." I said and then quickly hugged him aswell. But when my cheek brushed against his, I felt a sort of tingle, like sparks going off in my stomach. When we pulled away, we both blushed.

"Speaking of couples..." Gabby said once James walked away and my blush calmed down.

"Who was speaking of couples?" I smirked.


	4. 2nd year pt 1

**James's POV**

"Dude! Troy's awesome!"

"Told ya man."

"He's a frikin genious! I mean, dude! Ultamite prankster, has had 6 girlfriends! Dude!"

"Yeah, mate, I know."

"I'm so glad I came to visit you this summer. If i wouldn't have...what would we have done!"

"Hey, dude? You know how Troy said there's always some sort of secrets, passageways and troubles to be found in a place as big as Hogwarts?"

"Yeah."

"I say we find them..."

"I think so too, man. Starting this year we're going to find those passageways and secrets."

"Cool. Hey, what's this?" I spotted a folded up pink peice of paper peaking out from Sirius's book bag. I took it out and unfolded it.

"That's nothing man, give it back."

"No, what it is?"

"Nothing, okay!"

"Dude, just let me read it!"

"Ughh, whatever." Sirius said and then stood to the side while I read the letter.

_Sirius, __I think you should know...over the summer I met a guy, a wizard, from Kraytlan, the wizarding school in Austrailia. He was really cool and we started going out. But, every night I think of you, It's not **very** serious with this guy, Tayce, is his name. The point is, is that I am dating him although I think we both know I liked you last year. I don't know who I like now, Sirius. I just...thought you should know. All my love, Gabby_

"Oh." I said.

"Yeah." He mummbled before taking the letter from my hands and putting it back in his book bag.

"What'd you say back?"

"I didn't"

"That was the last letter?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." I said right before Remus and Peter walked into our train compartment.

"Mates!" I said and then ran up to give them manly hugs.

"James. Sirius." Remus exclaimed. "How was your summer mates?" He said with a smile.

"Good. Good."

"Awesome! I went to Jamesys over the summer and I met his cousin Troy, the dude is awesome! He's a MASTER prankster and he gave us tips. He also gave us tips on girls. So heres the game..." Sirius said, almost all in one breath.

"Game?" Remus and I asked, together.

"Yes, Game...well sort of. Someone get me parchment." Peter immediately handed him a parchment and quil. "Good, now, heres the game...1. get a REAL kiss by a girl before the years up." He said and we immediately knew what this was going to be. "2. Pull at least 1 prank. 3. find at least one passageway in hogwarts to another place. 4. find out one secret that none of us previously knew about Hogwarts and 5. Find out how to make a list of who and how far two people have gotten in the make-out broom closet near the Dining Hall."

"Wow. All that?"

"Yeah and first one to complete each task gets three select items, bought by the other members from zonkos joke shop or honeydukes...or both."

"Members of what?"

"The...the... the Marauders!"

"The what?"

"That's what we'll be called?"

"Why?" Remus asked.

"Because every great team has a great name!"

"Right...why didn't I know that," Remus said, sarcasticly.

"I know, mate, really!" I said with the same sarcasm. Just then the door opened and we looked to see the 2nd year, Gryfindor girls.

"Hey guys." Dani said and ran over to hug Remus who was closest to the door. I took a look at them, full body. Dani's hair had grown so it was now just below her shoulders, Alice had gotten taller, Gabby's boobs had gotten bigger, and Lily had become more...What happened to Lily? She hasn't really changed but suddenly I find myself becoming more and more...attracted to her.

"Hello ladies." I heard Sirius speak up and I turned around to see him avoiding the eye contact that Gabby was clearly trying to give him.

"Hey, Si." She smiled at Sirius.

"Gabrielle." Sirius nodded at her and suddenly her eyes dimmed. Ouch.

"So..uhmm girls, sit down, how were your summers?" I asked, covering for the awkward moment.

"Mine was great." Lily said, catching on as she sat down across from me. "I went to Ireland with my family."

"Really? How wonderful. Did u find any Lepercons at the end of the rainbows?"

"Hahaha" Lily began before I got nudged by Sirius.

"I mean uh...that's cool." I said and Lily stopped laughing and looked at me confused. I was trying to act 'cool', like my cousin said to act, to impress the girls.

"so uhm." Remus began..."Gabby, how was your summer?"

"Fine." She answered, still looking at Sirius, who refused to look back.

"Descriptive." Remus said and we all laughed, except for Sirius or Gabby. I could tell it would be a long ride.

...L.a.t.e.r...

**Lilly's POV**

The ride had been long and awkward because Sirius and Gabby weren't talking for some reason. Oh well, I'll find out later. I got off the train, thankful to be away from all that awkwardness.

"Thank god." I mummbled to myself and then I heard laughing. I turned around to see James, right behind me, laughing apperently at what I said.

"I couldn't agree more." He said and then we walked over the carages.

"Cool. They pull themselves!" Alice shouted as we helped ourselves up one of the carages.

"No they don't." Sirius simply said. That had been the first time he had spoken since I had seen him.

"I wonder where frank is." Alice wondered out loud.

"Prolly with some Hufflepuffs."

When we arived at Hogwarts, we shuffled up to the Great Hall. The sorting began. I payed scared attention and clapped loudly wen I heard someone being put into Gryffindor. That is, until, I saw every eye around me look up.

"Taylor, Radience."

I suddenly heard whispers and felt bodies shift around me. I looked up to see a beautiful blonish-bluish hair, and clear-purple eyes walking up to be sorted.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat shouted almost immediately after it was put on her long hair.

"Dude! She's hot!" I heard Sirius whisper to James, and turned to see Gabby with tears in her eyes. Dani then rubbed her back trying to console her.

"Yeah, man." I heard James agree and I imediately felt a sudden pang of jelousy.


	5. 2nd year pt 2

**James's POV**

"Dude! I finally did it!" Sirius said running over to me.

"Did what?" I asked, although I had a faint idea of what 'it' meant.

"I kissed a girl! No...more than that. I snogged a girl."

"Cool, mate." I smiled at him. "Who with?"

"You'll never guess..."

"Then why don't you tell me." I said, a little down. I was the only guy who hadn't kissed a girl yet. Even PETER had kissed a girl.

"Radience Taylor! That beautiful 1st year."

"Uhmm...dude. She's kind of young isn't she?"

"No, mate. She's 12. Well, I mean...she just turned 12 but she's still 12, just like us...well only for a few more days. I turn 13 in 3 days, you know!"

"Yes, Sirius...for the 100th time. I know!" I said, still a little angry.

"C'mon, mate. Stop waiting for Lily...just, make a move on her or something. The rest of us have kissed a girl." He said taking the words right out of my head. "Peter with that 1st year..uhm..what's her name? Jackie? Remus with that Ravenclaw, Katie. And me with Radience."

"I know, I know!" I stubbornly said, running my fingers through my messy hair, messing it up even more. A habit I had picked up earlier this year after finding out that girls think i look sexy wen I come off the field after playing Quitige. I was the only 2nd year on the team. "Fine...I'll try."

"And if that doesn't work...try flirting with other girls, mate."

"Okay...I guess."

...L.a.t.e.r...

"So, Lilly..." I began, after dinner, and looked over at Sirius for confidence. He smiled encouragingly. "Wanna go out sometime?"

"Uhmmm. Sorry, James, but no. You and I are just friends." Lilly smiled shyly. Ouch. Suddenly I don't know what came over me and I said

"Oh okay, well...wanna go snog in a broom closet."

"Blimy James! Stop acting so perverted."

"Sorry...you sure you don't wanna go out?" I was starting to like this.

"I'm sure!" Lilly said and then angrily walked away.

"Tough brake man." Sirius said, walking over to me.

"Nah, man, don't worry bout it. It was acctually kind of fun pissing her off." I said and instantly regret it, I was hurt, but I was trying to retaliate in front of Sirius.

"Then I say...we make it a regular." He smirked.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." I said nervously.

"C'mon, mate, it'll be fun."

"Whatever." I said and we walked to our dorm room.

**Lilly's POV**

I got to my room, very angry. How dare he think he has the right to be a concieded jerk!

"Lilly, what's wrong?" Alice asked when I got into our room.

"Mr. I-think-I'm-so-hot POTTER asked me out and when I said no, he suggested making out in a broom closet and then he asked me out again!" I shouted.

"Oh...I'm sorry. He's always been kind of sweet. I wonder why he's acting like such a jerk now." Alice commented. "Well, your not the only one who has problems." She whispered and pointed to Gabby's bed where she was lying there, crying into her folded arms.

"Oh my god! Gabby! What's the matter?" I asked running over to her and rubbing her back.

"Si-si-Sirus w-hus snogging th-hat first y-eear Ra-dience." She chocked and then burst into tears again.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry." I said consolingly. "How did you hear that?"

"I-I saw the-them."

"Oh. You really like him, don't you?" I asked and she lifted, her head and nodded, tears rolling out of her beautiful blue eyes.

"Shhh...everythings going to be okay. I promise." I said and rubbed her back while she cried into her arms again.

"Where's Dani..." She said as she began to regain composure.

"Here." She said, walking in, steamed. "You will NEVER guess what I heard today-OHMYGOSH WHAT HAPPENED?" She ran over to Gabby.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said.

"I'll tell you later." I whispered to Dani. "What did you hear today?"

"Remus kissed that Katie girl! In Ravenclaw!"

"So?" Alice asked, unsure. "She's nice enough."

"SO!???? SO!!!???" Dani shouted and then her voice went to a near whisper. "I thought I had a chance with him." She said as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"What's with everyone and boy drama? Lily is pissed at James cuz he asked her out and then was a jerk, Gabby cought Sirius snogging a girl and now you with Remus. I'm going to sleep." Alice said and closed her curtains.

"Oh..." Dani said, walking over to Gabby. "I'm sorry."

...L.a.t.e.r...

I walked down to breakfast the next morning, sat next to Alice and glared at James.

"So, Lilly..." He said and I was wondering if he was going to apoligize. "I know that last night you might have been feeling a little tired, so, I was wondering...wanna go out?"

"No, James! I don't! Get that through your thick head." I shouted and then stalked off before even eating.

"Lilly!" I heard after me and I turned around to see Alice running towards me. I looked back at James to see if he had any regret on his face and he was smirking! The bloody bastard.

"Don't bother with him. He's a jerk." Alice said and we left the dining hall.

**James's POV**

"Mate...I don't think we should do this." I ruffled my hair, subconciencely and sighed.

"C'mon Jamsey! it's fun!!!! All in good nature." Sirius said. "Now all you gotta do is find a girl to snog. Any other girl would be happy to snog with you, mate."

"I guess that Hufflepuff girl, Hayley is hot enough...and nice."

"Good, mate! It's now or never. Go talk 2 her." Sirius said. I got up and walked over to her as she was leaving the great hall.

"Hayley!" I shouted and she turned around, her hazel eyes sparking with exitment.

"Hey." She said as I caught up to her.

"So...can I talk to you alone?" I said, using my 'flirt-voice'

"Sure," She grinned and her friends, Bree and Nicole giggled. We walked off to an empty coradoor. "So, James, what'd you want to talk about?" She asked and I snapped back to reality. I was thinking about what Sirius and I were doing to Lily.

"Well I was just thinking, you know, you seem to be a pretty cool girl and your really hot so I was thinking that I could get to know you better." I flirted.

"How about we start now." She said, taking a step closer to me. I put my hands on her tiny hips, She put her arms around my neck and leaned up so she was on her tiptoes. I leaned down and closed the gap between us, kissing her cherry red lips.

I immediately ran my hand through her lose blond curls and she giggled into our kiss. 15 seconds later we pulled away and went our seperate ways. As if we both knew that is all we wanted of eachother, fewf, I thought I was going to have to deal with whining about wanting to be a couple. The kiss was nice but it wasn't anything really special.


	6. 2nd year pt 3

**James's POV**

"Alright! 3rd years come next September" Sirius cheered.

"Yeah, mate. Exciting." I was in a bad mood. The 'ask Lily out' thing had become a daily thing for Sirius and I, just to piss her off...like he suggested. It was working. Today Lily got very mad at me and called me a 'bloody pig' in her words and ran off crying, with Alice trailing behind her.

"Aren't you excited for this summer? I sure am! We get to spend two entire months with your aunt and Troy in Ireland! How thrilling! Do you think there will be some hot Irish girls?"

"Mate...stop faking that you don't like Gabrielle anymore." I said, honestly for the first time since I had seen the letter she had written him over the summer.

"What are you talking about?! Me? Like GABRIELLE! I think NOT!" He said angrily but I could see the hurt in his eyes. They had barely spoken all year long.

"Well...you can't have a girl in Ireland, anyway. You HAVE girlfriend, remmeber."

"No I dont...Radience and I broke it off. She was becoming to clingy, always asking me about Gabrielle and such. She must have heard that we had a...thing, going last year. Whatever." He shrugged.

"Sorry, mate."

"I don't care, I broke it off with her."

"Oh, well, now we can both get girls in Ireland."

"What about Lily?" He asked.

"What about her?"

"Well, you know, she might get sick of you not bothering her everyday and realize she was madly in love with you." He laughed.

"Funny..." I said with sarcasm dripping in my voice.

"I think so." Sirius smirked and said, "Let's go to our last dinner as 2nd years." Grinning, we walked down to meet Remus and Pete.

**Lily's POV**

I walked back to the common room with the girls after the big dinner. "We woonnnnnn! We WONNN!" Alice sang and danced on our way up to the portrait hole.

"Only the quitage cup. Not the house cup, stupid Ravenclaw snatched that." Gabby spit the word Ravenclaw, bitterly, because, of course, that was Raidance house. Sirius and Radience had been dating for few months, but Sirius broke it off with her, recently.

"Well, we still WONNNNNNNNN!" Alice sang, again, spinning. We heard laughing from behind us and turned to see all the Griffindor boys walking behind us and, Frank, clearly laughing at Alice. I looked at Alice and saw her blushing and I grinned to myself. I also noticed that Sirius noted Alice's blush, aswell and punched Franks shoulder. Frank looked at Alice and immediately stopped laughing.

"So, girls." Frank coughed. "What are your plans for the summer?"

"Well, Gabby is staying with me for the first two weeks and then we're all meeting up in Liverpool to see some band called 'The Beatles', they're a muggle group but apperently they are wonderful."

"The Beatles? You girls are so lucky!" James exclaimed. "I LOVE them! I have their 'CD's', which is a muggle way of listening to music.

"Well, why don't you guys join us? It's a free concert in a park."

"That sounds great!" James exclaimed, happily. "What day?"

"June 23rd." Dani babbled on, ignoring Gabby's cries of a silent 'no'

"That's right before me n' Sirius leave for Ireland. What do you say boys?"

"I can't" Peter said, roughly.

"I can." Remus said happily, "My grandmom says the beatles are fantastic."

"Me too. Sounds fun." Frank says.

"What do you say Sirius?" James turned to his best mate.

"I dont know..." Sirius trailed off, he had probably noticed Gabby clearly not wanting him there.

"C'mon...pleasssse" James puppy pouted and I couldn't help but giggle. James noticed my laugh and got this triumphant look on his face. I stopped laughing immediately.

"James I-"

"Please Siri, they're my favorite band."

"Alright...I guess we could." Sirius sighed as Gabrielle 'humpfed' and I could have sworn I saw Sirius's eyes flicker, just for a moment.

...L.a.t.e.r...

I got off the train and saw my parents standing about 40 feet away, looking around curiously at all of the people using magic, and my unwilling sister scowling angrily.

"Mom! Pop!" I called and I ran over to them, with my trunk dragging behind me. I jumped into my dads arms and he squeezed me tight, kissing my forehead. I then hugged my mom and gave Patunia a quick hug. "I'll be right back, gotta say goodbye to my friends."

I walked over to where I saw Sivirus standing and gave him a short hug goodbye. I then walked over to where Dani, Gabby and Alice were saying goodbye to the boys and making the plans to meet for 'The Beatles' concert.

"So I'll owl you the details." Dani said to James before, clearly spotting her family, hugging Gabby, then Alice, then me, then she went in line of the boys, whispering something unaudible to Remus. Although I think I heard the words 'owl' and 'in touch' in there. Gabby was grinning during this. Once she left, James turned to Remus.

"What was that, mate?"

"Nothing." Remus said, quickly. "Butt out."

"That's cold, mate." Sirius said, and then. "I gotta go." He 'man-hugged' the boys, hugged Alice and Dani, and nodded at me, completely skipping over Gabby. As if she wasn't there. Ouch.

"Okay." James said as he looked over his shoulder, "There's my ma and pa. I'll see ya'll in a few weeks. He did 'manly handshakes' with the boys and then hugged the girls, although when he got to me I pushed him away. I could have sworn I saw defeat on his face.

**James's POV**

When I went to hug Lily, she pushed me away. I felt a pang of hurt inside me. That's right. I like Lily Evans. I quickly retailiated and walked over to my mom and dad. When I was walking out, I looked back at the group to see Remus hugging Lily goodbye. Ouch. A lot ouch.

...A.f.e.w.w.e.e.k.s.l.a.t.e.r...

"Hey guys!" Dani exclaimed, running up to us with Gabby trailing behind us and jumped into Sirius's arms, who was the closest to where she was. Dani's hair was straightend so it looked longer, a few inches below her shoulders.

"Hey Dani." We all said as she hugged each one of us.

"Hey guys." Gabby said, coming up to us, not looking at Sirius. She hugged us, excpet for Sirius, of course and kissed my cheek. "Please go along with it." She whispered. "I'm trying to make Sirius jelous."

I looked at Sirius to see daggers in his eyes. When Gabby pulled away, I put my arm around her waist.

"So...where's Alice and Lily?" Frank asked.

"They should be here any minute." Dani said, just as Alice and Lily came strolling over to us.

"Is everybody ready to rock tonight?" We heard from the stage and the crowd began to cheer.

"Let's sit down, Gabby and I brought blankets."

"Cool." Remus said and we all sat down on the blankets. Since it was a park concert, the rest of the audience was sitting down, also.

The concert was going great. The Beatles were even better in person than they were on the CDs.

"Dude!" Sirius exclaimed-whispered and I turned to see him pointing to our right and behind us. I turned to see Remus on his knees, snogging, what looked like Dani, who was on her back, on the blanket, hair sprawled out under her, running her hands through Remus's hair.

"Damnnn" I said. "Dani and Remus, who would have thought."

The concert ended and we were all saying our goodbyes.


	7. 3rd year pt 1

**Lilly's POV**

"Guys...don't say anything to Dani bout Remus...she's NOT happy with him." Gabby hurry-whispered to Alice, Katie Spencer, Carla Mack, and I.

"Why? What happened, last I heard...well, saw they were snogging on a blanket." Alice asked, cleary without thinking.

"Alice!" I said but not quickly enough.

"They were WHAT! NO WAY!" Carla burst out.

"Ugh, you guys gotta keep this quiet." I said, slightly anoyed at Alice.

"Wait!" Alice said loudly above Katie and Carla's whispers. "What happened with Dani and Remus?"

"Well Remus didn't know that Dani acctually _likes_ or...liked, well i duno, him and he doesn't like her. He just wanted to snog her.

"What a jerk," I commented. "I swear all boys are-"

"Not all boys are like James, Lily. I mean, can you seriously _blame_ Remus for wanting to snog a girl. And plus, James isn't really doin anything wrong anyway" Gabby interupted.

"If I remmeber clearly, YOU were fuming all year about Sirius 'Sirius haaaates me' and 'Sirius is such a bloddy idiot'" I mocked her. "I mean, ALL YEAR, give it a rest! And now you think you have the right to talk to ME about JAMES. Well...you don't." I shouted at her.

"Look _Lily_," She spoke my name with utter discust. "don't you dare even bring up Sirius because as _I_ recall correctly all year _you_ were ALWAYS complaining about James!"

"Well listen here, _Gabrielle_ you think that you are so beautiful and perfe-"

"What's going on in here?" Dani said, walking into our cart in the train.

"Oh, uhm, nothing." Gabby spoke quickly, blinking back tears. "I was just...leaving. You know, to visit some people...in another cart. So, bye." Gabby rushed out of our cart.

"What was that about?" Dani asked angrily. I slouched down in my seat with my arms folding against my chest as Alice explained everything to Dani.

**Gabby's POV**

I left our cart angrily, where does Lily get off thinking she can say those things to me. What was she going to say before Dani burst in on us? That I wasn't pretty? Well, if she was then I don't want anything to do with her, anyway. Some friend.

I kept walking, my head down, with tears falling from my eyes down my cheeks. I suddenly felt something hard bump into me and I fell back onto the ground. I started to dust off myself when I heard a muffled "oh, sorry Gabrielle." I looked up to see Sirius on the ground across from me. He looked up too and apperently noticed my tears. "Gabby, what's the matter?" he asked, his eyes softening.

"Nothing...I'm fine." I managed through a croaked voice.

"Yeah right." He slightly smiled. "Don't lie to me, baby."

"Really, it's nothing." I said softly, regaining my regular voice.

"Come with me, you can tell me everything." He said, helping me off the ground and we walked into an empty cart. I told him the entire story.

**Lilly's POV**

We have now been in the train for about two hours and in our cart was Dani, Alice, Carla, Katie, Jenna Taylor (the only nice slytherin), James, Peter, Remus, Lucas Jones, Jesse Taylor, Jacob McKenzie and me.

Carla was dating Jesse who was Jenna's twin brother. Katie was dating Lucas, so she was sitting on his lap. Jenna was dating Jacob...or as he liked to be called, Jake, so she was sitting on his lap.

I was looking around our cart and noticing how much everybody had changed. Dani let her hair grown out even more and had straightened it, it was now up to her chest. Alice cut her hair a little so it was now to her shoulders, it was a good length for her. Carla has long black hair and green eyes. Katie has medium length blond hair and brown eyes. Jenna has curly brown hair and pretty blue eyes.

James's hair was just as, if not more unruly than ever and he grew a few inches over the summer. Peter was still small, lumpy and his hair seems almost dirty from the coloring. Remus has grown out his blond hair. Lucas has short black braids and chocolate colored skin. Jesse has wavy brown hair and blue eyes almost identicly to his sisters. Jacob has long brown hair and brown eyes. And me...well I guess my hair has grown longer and I've grown a little taller.

"Anyone know where Gabby and Sirius are?"

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that. Isn't it weird that they both aren't here? I thought they weren't friends...or whatever they used to be, anymore." Carla said, mufffled from her head being in the crook of Jesse's neck.

"I think I'm going to go find them." James said, standing up and leaving.

"Dani, don't you want to go, too?" Alice asked, turning to Dani and noticing her looking down at her lap, where her hands lay, entangled with one another. "Daniiiii?" She pryed once Dani didn't answer.

"Huh? What?" Dani said, her head shooting up to revield dry yet bloodshot eyes, which lacked their usual spark. I looked at Remus to see his sirious face soften after looking at Dani.

"Oh...nevermind." Alice said after seeing how awful Dani looked.

"Oh, okay." She said and looked down. Just then James arrived back with Sirius and Gabby.

"I found these two cuddling in an empty compartment."

"It was a hug, mate. Give it up." Sirius said as he sat down next to Gabby.

"Gabby, where'd you go, I mean after your fight with Li-" Alice began but soon stopped when Sirius put a protective arm around Gabby and glared at me. I just rolled my eyes at him. "Nevermind." She commented, for once taking a hint.

...L.a.t.e.r...

"Look, Gabby, this fight is stupid. Can we just..."

"Sure." She said.

"Good." I said and we smiled. "So...what was that with Sirius going on?"

"Oh...we're friends again."

"Just friends?"

"Yes, Lily." She said, although she blushed.

"But you like him..." Dani chimed in.

"No I don't." Gabby said a little to quickly.

"Yeah you do..." Alice said exitedly.

"Whatever..." Gabby gave in. I turned to Alice and smirked.

**James's POV**

"Dude, what was that with Gabby today?" Remus asked Sirius and my ears perked up.

"Nothing, mate."

"Yeah right."

"No, really, it was nothing. She was upset so I talked to her. I mean...I guess that means we're friends again, but that's all."

"Sure, mate." I commented.

"But you're into her, though, right?" Remus said after Sirius didn't say anything.

"I duno, man, what's up with all the questions."

"It's just, you guys had a thing going on a while back." Remus said.

"Yeah but, that was then...this is now."

"That doesn't mean it never happened. I know you like her, just...say something to her." I said.

"Not now, dudes. Maybe eventually, but, not now." He said, drifting off with the last word, conferming that he likes her.


	8. 3rd year pt 2

**James's POV**

"Dude are you guys still not talking" I watched Sirius talking, shocked, to Remus.

"Yeah, man. I don't know why though."

"Yeah you do." I spoke up.

"Well...kind of. I know she liked me but I didn't really think she wanted more than to snog with me."

"Then why don't you just get with her?" Sirius asked him.

"She's Dani, man. One of our best girl friends...none of you would ever date them would you?"

"All I'm saying is...if you don't want to be with her then why haven't you gotten with any other girls since you snogged Dani?" Sirius said, clearly ignoring his question.

"I should say the same to you, mate."

"What are you talking about?"

"Gabby..."

"What about her?"

"You haven't snogged any girls since you guys became 'friends' again." I commented, putting air quotes around 'friends'

"None of us are getting much action, man." Remus said.

"Whatever." Sirius mumbled.

"I'm gunna be gone for a few days again, mates. My nana isn't doing too well." Remus said, casually.

"You leave every month to visit her, man."

"I know, but she keeps getting worse and I'm all she has." He responded almost too quickly.

"Acctually, now that you mension it...you've been leaving around the same time each month. Around the full moon." I said.

"Well I don't plan it like that, mate." He said, he cheeks getting a little red. I shook it off.

"Okay, mate."

"Let's get the gang together tonight in the room of requirement for a little night of games." Sirius suggested.

"M'kay, mate. I'll tell Lucas, Jesse, Jenna, Katie, Carla and Jake." I said.

"I'll tell the girls." Remus suggested.

"I'm not sure that's the best idea. I'll tell the girls." Sirius said.

"Oh he wants to see Gabby."

"Dude, shut up" He said as he left. I looked at Remus.

"Don't be sad, mate. I'm sure you guys will make up!" I said, because he was looking down, sadly. "I'll go tell the gang, now"

"See ya later, man." He said roughly as I left.

**Lily's POV**

"Girls, get dressed!" Gabby shouted, coming into our room.

"Why?" Alice moned.

"We're going to the R.O.R. with the gang! Game night" She smiled, "So dress sexy, we gotta be there in 30 minutes" She smiled and ran to her trunk.

About 25 minutes later, we were all ready. Dani was wearing a short pink denim skirt, white knee socks, pink sneakers, a white V-neck and she had straightened her hair and put it in a ponytail. Alice was wearing black jeans, black and purple sneakers, a purple shirt and her hair was left down and wavy. Gabby was wearing a tight blue halter dress, yellow flip flops and her long hair was loosly braided. I was wearing tight dark washed jeans, a white spaghetti strap shirt, green flip flops and I had my hair up in a pony tail with my knew side bangs hanging in my face.

We walked the long and multiple halls to the room of requirement. We were about to make our 'requirement' when Sirius came out saying "finally, you girls are the last ones here."

"Well we had to work hard to look extra cute." Gabby spoke up, her cheeks flushed.

"Well I must admit, the extra time was put to good use." I rolled my eyes, as he only watched Gabby, but her flushed cheeks only became darker.

"C'mon" He said, holding the door open for all of us. When we got in we heard a round of "finally's" and "hey's".

I must admit everyone looked good tonight...yes, I do mean everyone. Once again yes, that does include James. I guess they just all wanted to look hot for whoever they'd be snogging tonight.

"Well...let the games begin." Sirius anouced only to hear a following round of "whoooo's" by everyone in the room. "What shall we play first?"

...L.a.t.e.r...

**James's POV**

"Mate I cannot believe you kissed both Katie and Jenna!" Sirius shouted at me.

"It was just a peck, man. They have boyfriends remmeber, who, may i mension, were there. What I cannot believe is how you got Gabby to stip down to her underwear."

"Ahh, what a site that was." He smiled to himself as he layed back down on his bed.

"Mates, this was a fun night" Remus laughed. Yeah of course _he_ laughs, he basically got to sit back and watch the rest of us make fools of ourselves. The only fun dares which involved him or Dani were with eachother and no one really wanted to pick fun at that relationship. Exept for Sirius...who, this past year has made both of them strip to their underwear and had Dani sit on Remus's lap for the rest of the game. But Sirius learned his lession after both Dani and Rem were sour about it for almost a week.

...L.a.t.e.r...

The next morning the guys and I got dressed for classes and then headed down to the great hall. We saw the girls and sat down with them

"Hey Lily." I looked over at her.

"Yeah?" She said looking up hopefully, as if she was hoping I wasn't about to ask her what I was next.

"Y'wanna go out with me?"

"Fk off, James" She said and stood up, leaving her meal behind, grabbing her bag and walking out of the great hall.

"James, do you really have to do that every day?" Dani said, looking over at me from where she was watching Lily walk off.

"I kind of do."

"You know she resents you for it right?"

"I know" I said, but when she said that there was some sort of hurt inside my chest. I didn't know what it was but it hurt so bad that I couldn't even finish my meal. I just kept picking at it over and over again. I think everyone noticed because everytime I looked up they were all looking at me, sadly.


	9. 3rd year pt 3

**James's POV**

"Matessssss! Let's go!" Sirius shouted from the doorway. We were on our way down to the end of the year banquet.

"Imagine what the banquet will be like when we're the ones leaving Hogwarts!" I said as I joined him.

"That'll be rough, man" He said looking a little dejected.

"Yeah."

"Mate I cannot believe Gryfindor won the quitich cup! We are on a ROLL! Since before last year we hadn't won in 5 years. Dude you're like magic!" Remus said exitedly, joining us. "That party to celebrate today was awesome!" I had joined the Gryfindor quitich team last year and 'lead the team to victory' twice, as everyone says.

"Pete, you ready?" Sirius asked.

"Coming coming," He mummbled walking over to the rest of us. "Where's Frank?"

"He left a while ago with the Hufflepuffs as usual." I said. "Go figure"

"Well, c'mon guys. Let's go" Remus said as we walked down to the great hall.

"There are the girls!" Sirius said happily as he ran over to sit next to Gabby. We slowly joined them all only to find Sirius and Gabby already in a deep conversation.

"Wow...tomorrow is our last day" Gabby sighed, sadly.

"Just of 3rd year." Sirius smiled, I think for real, at her. "We'll be back come September"

"Sure" She smiled, sadly.

"Hey, don't go getting down on me, here" He looked her in the eyes and moved his hand from the table to under it, probably to put it in her knee. She smiled at him just as Professor Dumbledor began his mini speech. He usually makes these quick though, just because it's the end of the year.

The food suddenly appeared and we all indulged in it. After the feast was over Dumbledor began his long speech and I whispered to Lily, who was sitting right next to me.

"So, baby, now that we're older, what do you think? Wanna go out sometime?" She turned and looked at me cold in the eyes and then turned back around and said

"Don't do that tonight, James." That was the first time she'd ever reacted in any other way other than leaving the room. Just as she said that and I looked at her shocked, I heard cheers coming from the Ravenclaw table, making it evident that they had just won the house cup. I applauded with everyone else while still staring at Lily.

"Dude" Sirius said, kicking me slightly from across the table.

"What, mate?"

"You're staring at Lily."

"Sorry, mate." I said turning to face Dumbledor while he finished his speech, but not really paying attention.

...L.a.t.e.r...

"So you gonna see Gabby this summer, mate?" Remus asked Sirius

"Yeah, probably. I mean, I hope so." He smiled, to himself.

"So you do like her."

"I didn't say that, mate"

"You didn't have to"

"Shutup" Sirius said and then there was a moment of silence where I glanced over at them to see Remus point at me.

"Yo, Jamesy boy! What's up? You haven't said anything since dinner."

"I duno, mates. Let's just go to bed. We gotta big day for us tomorrow, with it being the last day and class-less."

**Lily's POV**

"I think this year we should say all our goodbyes at Hogwarts so we don't have to deal with our annoying parents calling us away" Gabby suggested.

"She just wants extra time with Sirius." Dani giggled.

"Not true" Gabby pouted. We all rolled our eyes, knowing it was, in fact, very true.

"Well even though Gabbys' suggestion was out of selfishness" Alice giggled and winked at us, "I can't help but agree that maybe saying the big goodbyes here would be best"

"Good idea, I'm going to go down to the common room to tell the boys to meet us in the Room of Requierment at 3, that's thirty minutes before we need to start going down to the trains, is that enough?" Dani said.

"Yeah that's great" I said as Dani left the room.

"So Lil, what'd you do to Jamesy last night?" Gabby turned to me and asked.

"What are you talking about?" I looked at her utterly confused.

"He couldn't stop staring at you throughout the rest of the night after the anouncement of who won the house cup."

"Oh really?" I said cooly, though I felt my cheeks grow slightly warm. "I hadn't noticed"

"Liar you so not-" She began just as Dani came back in the room.

"They said they'll be there." She smiled.

...L.a.t.e.r...

"I cannot believe this is goodbye for an entire summer!" Gabby said as they all stood in the room of requirement saying their final goodbyes.

"I know, and in four more years we'll be done for good" Dani sighed.

"You act like thats happening soon." James smiled slightly trying to lighten the mood. No one answered for a few seconds and then Alice looked down at her watch.

"It's already 3:15" She commented and went over to give Peter her adress to write her over the summer. Gabby immeditely walked over to Sirius and he embraced her, readily, holding on tight as if never wanting to let her go. I watched Dani walk over to James, silently aprecciating that she was still upset with Remus, though I know I probably shouldn't be happy about it.

"Hey, Rem" I walked over to him smiling. He had been staring at Dani and snapped out of it when he noticed me aproching. I leaned into a hug and he pulled me in, sighing. "She'll get over it" I whispered to him, and he nodded slightly on my shoulder.

"Thanks, Lil, you're a great friend, you know that?" He whispered back.

"Thanks, so are you."

...L.a.t.e.r...

"Lily! Darling, it's so great to see you." My mother said on the car ride back, for probably the 50th time since I met with them at the station. Once again, Petunia 'humpfed'.

"Why? Why is it so great that she's back. She's nothing but a..but a...a freak!" Petunia screeched and I closed my eyes trying to blink back the tears that were coming. She never did love me much.


End file.
